Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue
Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue is a fan fic created by Dragonboy546. It takes place after Power Rangers Dragonforce with a new team and a new threat to the planet Earth. Plot When an evil Robot Queen and her forces threaten the peaceful city of Beverly Hills California its up to five new Lightspeed Rescue Power Rangers to save the day, they're aided by the veteran Lightspeed rescue rangers that passed on their powers to the five new teens and as well as Mrs. Angela Rawlings and Vice Admiral William Mitchell. And along the way they meet the Cyberranger Terra the Dragonforce Red Ranger's Long thought to be dead in a car wreck brother Bobby Oliver. Characters Rangers Main: Lightspeed Rescue Rangers Allies *Veteran Lightspeed Rescue Rangers *Daisy-Tony's Crush *Operation Overdrive Rangers *Vice Admiral William Mitchell *Angela Rawlings *Neptune *Marina *Other Rangers **Lost Galaxy **Time Force Villains Clusters *Queen Vexus *Smytus *Krakus *Cluster bots-Foot soldiers Fearcats *Mig *Benglo Nega Rangers Monsters *Senju of the thousand hands *Bombardo *Big Mouth Monster *Camera Monster *Crabin *Top Hat *Generalissimo *Datum *Garbage Warrior *Golem Warrior *Statue Warrior *Kunoichi Monster *Prince Warrior *Bullox *Lavadactyls *Blothgaar *Cybernetic Rex *Magmador * Elestomp * Striking * Smogger * Trifire * Liztwin * Demonite * Thunderon * Falkar * Trika Arsenal Transformation Devices *Rescue Morphers♦♦♦♦♦ *Titanium Morpher♦ *CyberMorpher♦ Power-up *Battle Boosters *Lightspeed Megabattle Armors Personal side arms *Rescue Blasters♦♦♦♦♦ *Thermo Blasters♦♦♦♦♦ *V-Lancers♦♦♦♦♦ Team Blaster *Rescue Bird ◾ Rescue Claw ◾ Rescue Laser ◾ Rescue Cutter ◾ Rescue Drill ◾ Rescue Injector Titanium Rangers weapon *Titanium Axe♦ Cyber Rangers weapons *CyberLaser *Cybersaber *Cyber Cannon Vehicles *Rescue Rover *Lightspeed Cycles *Mobile Armor Vehicle Zords Ligtspeed Rescuezord System :Legend:◆ piloted zord, ✶ team-piloted zord *Lightspeed Solarzord♦♦♦♦♦♦ *Lightspeed Megazord (Lightspeed Rescuezords)♦♦♦♦♦ *Pyro Rescue 1◆ *Aqua Rescue 2◆ *Aero Rescue 3◆ *Haz Rescue 4◆ *Med Rescue 5◆ *Max Solarzord◆ Rail Rescue System *Supertrain Megazord (Rail Rescues))♦♦♦♦♦ ** Rail Rescue 1◆ ** Rail Rescue 2◆ ** Rail Rescue 3◆ ** Rail Rescue 4◆ ** Rail Rescue 5◆ Omegazord System :Legend:◆ piloted zord, ● other * Orion Omega Megazord )♦♦♦♦♦ **Omega Crawler/Omega Megazord (Omegazords) )♦♦♦♦♦ ***Omegazord 1◆ ***Omegazord 2◆ ***Omegazord 3◆ ***Omegazord 4◆ ***Omegazord 5◆ Episodes *1.01 Lightspeed Rescue Returns *1.02 Fallen Red *1.03 Four Play *1.04 Hidden Agenda *1.05 The Mysterious Mr. Perfect *1.06 Seedless Evil *1.07 Aftershock (1) *1.08 Aftershock (2) *1.09 Both Sides Now *1.10 Follow the Ranger *1.11 Face to Face (1) *1.12 Face to Face (2) *1.13 Complete Savages *1.14 General Deception *1.15 Destiny Search (1) *1.16 Destiny Fulfilled (2) *1.17 Grudge Match *1.18 Out of Luck *1.19 One Gets Away *1.20 Once a Ranger (1) *1.21 Once a Ranger (2) *1.22 Lightspeed Pokémon *1.23 Rangers takes to the sky *1.24 Sasha on Empty (1) *1.25 Sasha on Empty (2) *1.26 The Eevee Rescue Team *1.27 *1.28 Home and Away (1) *1.29 Home and Away (2) *1.30 Winter Lightspeed Land *1.31 Revenge at Snow Spring Festival Part 1 *1.32 Revenge at Snow Spring Festival Part 1 *1.33 *1.34 *1.35 Enter the Nega Rangers (1) *1.36 Megazord Rumble (2) *1.37 Extreme Makeover: Ranger Edition (3) *1.38 *1.39 Red Ranger and Lucario of Aura Part 1 *1.40 Red Ranger and Lucario of Aura Part 2 *1.41 Red Ranger and Lucario of Aura Part 3 *1.42 Larry's Crush *1.43 Angel and Pokémon to the Rescue *1.44 Pokémon to the Rescue *1.45 *1,46 *1.47 End of Lightspeed Trivia *This is the first Power Rangers series in which the Green and Blue Rangers, not just the Red Ranger, receive battlizers or equipment very close to one. Category:Series